Laps Around Suna
by FastForward
Summary: Prize fic for firstplace winner in the GenRai contest on DA. GaaLee, fluff. Lee visits Suna and Gaara doesn't want him to leave. Oneshot


**A/N: First place winner of the GenRai contest on DA. RubyPlushie -cough GO READ HER AWESOME FIC LAW AND ORDER RIGHT NOW cough- What? Me? Shameless advertising? Never. -cough- Anyway, yes, first place winner in the GenRai Contest. GaaLee. Spoilers (yes, even if you're watching the show right now, there is still a spoiler!)**

**Disclaimer: Gaara _was_ mine, but then K. Masashi tricked me into giving him back by offering me Kiba, then the jerk went back on his word and I ended up with no one... except Genma, but he stays locked in my closet XD****

* * *

**

**Laps Around Suna.**

Sabaku no Gaara stared out the window of his large office, watching the inhabitants of Suna walk up and down the streets. They didn't seem to have a care in the world, going about their shopping or visiting friends. He turned away from the window and sat down in his chair, staring at the paperwork he'd completed. He didn't have anything left to do, and wondered how Tsunade—Konoha's Hokage—could always have a mountain of paperwork on her desk.

He drummed his fingers along his desktop with a sigh, infusing chakra into the ground. A stream of sand rose on the other side of his desk, swirling in the air before forming the Sand symbol. A knock at the door caused him to let the grains fall back to the ground.

"What is it?" he asked monotonously.

"Kazekage-sama, there is someone here to see you."

Gaara blinked, unable to recall having an appointment. He didn't think anyone was meant to be visiting him, either, until he remembered signing a form allowing a Konoha shinobi into Suna for a holiday. He knew he should remember who it was, but it evaded him.

"Show him in." Gaara muttered, still trying to recall who he'd authorized entry. It was someone he knew... someone special... who was it?

"Gaara-sama! You look well and youthful! I see you've been able to sleep lately!"

_Ah, right._ Gaara forced a smile, never one to actually use those muscles in his face, but he always made an effort for Rock Lee. The guy was just so—_happy_. And he made Gaara happy, as much as the redhead didn't want to admit it.

"Lee-san, welcome." Gaara stood up to greet his guest, Lee bouncing jovially towards him and hugging the redhead tightly. The Kazekage stiffened, then patted the green-clad man's back.

"Gaara-sama, you have no idea how good you look now that you've been able to get some sleep!"

"Aa, thank you, Lee-san." he replied awkwardly, Lee letting him go.

It was true, Gaara _had_ been getting more sleep now that Shukkaku was gone, but it was always weird to him. He'd spent so long not sleeping that falling asleep always scared him. He felt so—vulnerable. He still didn't sleep much, since it had only been a year since the demon's extraction, but it was enough for him to feel refreshed.

"Wow, you are a good Kazekage, Gaara-sama!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes on the desk. "Hokage-sama has mountains of unfinished paperwork! You should teach her of youthful diligence!"

"Perhaps next time I visit. How are the preparations for the Chuunin exams going?" Gaara took a seat again, Lee standing in front of his desk.

"Wonderfully! Temari-san was full of life and youthful energy! She and Shikamaru have been working hard, just like last year! It's very exciting! She returned with me today, and it was a most youthful return! Will you be attending the exams once again?"

"We have a few Sand shinobi participating. If they make it to the final round, I will come." he informed.

"You should come either way, Gaara-sama! It will invigorate you and remind you of what it's like to be alive!" Lee twirled slightly as he said this, Gaara blinking.

"You can call me Gaara, Lee-san."

"Such kindness! Then you must call me Lee!" Lee saluted the Kazekage with a brilliant smile.

"Aa." Gaara replied, staring at Lee. The other was always so full of energy and life, something which the redhead wished he had more of. He also couldn't bring himself to forget the fact that Lee had been the first person to injure him, and to teach him what it was like to be human. Uzumaki Naruto finished the job, but it was Lee who'd started the process.

"Well, I must go! I wish to see the city before my departure tomorrow, so I shall leave you!" Lee turned to leave, but Gaara jumped up.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I do not want to bother you and your wonderful village!" Lee swept his arms towards the village. "You're busy, I do not want to be in your way!"

"You won't be." Gaara insisted. "You should stay longer. This is a vacation for you, isn't it? I'd like for you to enjoy it here in Suna." He walked out from behind his desk. "I'll bring you to my favourite tea house."

"But Kazekage-sama!" Lee exclaimed, alarmed. "What about your work?"

"I've finished. Come." Gaara led the way out of the room, feeling something tightening in his chest. It was nerves, but he didn't understand why. Not _yet_, anyway.

* * *

It was odd for Gaara, but after spending most of the day with Lee, he was beginning to understand why he had been so nervous before. He no longer cared what people thought of him, but because Lee wasn't like him and Naruto, and accepted him for who he was, monster and all, he cared about Lee's opinion.

Lee had always viewed him as a sort of rival, he'd always tried to spar with Gaara, even when the redhead just visited for business purposes. And because Gaara had never loved anyone but himself, he didn't understand the feelings that he'd been feeling while around Lee. It had taken him almost all day to actually figure out why he felt so odd around the green-clad Konoha shinobi.

Gaara glanced up from the cup of tea he was holding between his hands, Lee speaking excitedly to Temari and Kankurou about how brave Gaara had been in the fight against Kimimaro. It was a fight Lee really liked retelling because it was when he and Gaara had become friends. Nothing like saving each other's lives to bond a friendship.

"Temari, we need to talk." Gaara interrupted Lee, getting to his feet.

"But the part coming up is my favourite one." The girl insisted, but sighed and stood at the look her brother gave her. She stalked out of the dining room and into one of the adjoining rooms, where Gaara closed the door and turned to her with his arms crossed.

Temari shifted uncomfortably, wondering why her brother looked so angry and why he'd called _her_ out. She hadn't done anything to anger him, that she could recall.

"What is it, Gaara?"

"How do you feel love?"

The Sand shinobi blinked at her brother before wishing she knew how to teleport. This was _not_ a conversation she wanted to be having with him. But, she couldn't leave _and_ she couldn't teleport, so she was going to have to try her best.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know if you love someone?"

"Well... You have someone in mind when asking this, right?" she inquired. Her brother nodded. "All right, then tell me what you feel when you're around them." The blonde crossed her arms and leaned back against the table behind her, watching her brother's expressionless face.

"It feels weird... here..." Gaara uncrossed his arms to touch his stomach. "And my heart beats at a different pace than normal."

"Well, I guess the weird feeling in your stomach could be butterflies." Temari frowned. "And most people's heart rates speed up when they're in love with someone. I can't tell you for sure, but if you suspect it might be love, and if I'm right about how you're feeling, then you probably are in love. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Lee."

Gaara's sister stared at him long and hard before deciding whether or not to laugh. Upon seeing the serious expression on his face, and remembering that Gaara wasn't one to joke, she decided _against_ laughing. She didn't feel like washing blood off her shirt—not that she'd be alive to do so.

"You love Lee?"

"There is something wrong with that?" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Well, he's a guy." Temari laughed nervously.

"So are Sasuke and Naruto."

"Well, yeah, but they're weird."

"So?"

Temari sighed. She really couldn't talk him out of this anyway. She knew he was going to ask for advice next, but how was she supposed to know what to do? She had a hard enough time getting Shikamaru, what did _she_ know about relationships?

She looked up at Gaara, waiting for him to ask for advice, but instead, he just turned and walked out of the room. Temari followed him, confused, the two of them sitting back down at the table and catching the tail-end of the Gaara and Kimimaro fight.

"Lee, are you finished eating?"

"Yes!" Lee replied with a huge grin. "Thank you, Gaara-san, it was wonderful!" He saluted the Kazekage, but the redhead ignored that fact.

"Come, let's go for a walk."

"A moonlight run through the village! Such energy, Gaara-san! If we don't run four-hundred laps around the village, we'll have to do eight-hundred sit-ups!"

"Still as crazy as ever." Kankurou laughed behind the two as they left.

Lee had started jogging on the spot when they got outside, waiting for Gaara to start as well, but the Kazekage had no intention of running tonight.

"Lee, we need to talk."

"Hai, Gaara-san! As we jog!" Lee started off, but Gaara used chakra to erect a wall of sand in front of the shinobi, forcing him to stop. He turned to Gaara, no longer jogging on the spot, and stared at him, confused. "Is everything all right?"

"We need to talk." Gaara repeated as he walked right up to Lee, his arms still crossed. He'd grown over the years, and was now barely an inch taller than Lee. Glancing briefly, people would suspect they were actually the same height.

Unsure of how to start this conversation, exactly, Gaara decided to go for the straightforward approach. He was close enough to Lee that all he had to do was lean forward and his lips would be pressed against Lee's. So—he did.

The Konoha shinobi jumped, startled, and pulled away, a deep blush on his cheeks as he stared at Gaara's impassive face. The two stood in silence, staring at each other, Gaara waiting and Lee not quite sure what to say.

"I like you."

"I—like you, too." Lee replied, then frowned, thinking about it. "Wait, what kind of 'like' are _you_ talking about?"

"The love kind of like." Gaara informed. He didn't want to admit he _loved_ Lee just yet, because he wanted to make sure it was actually how he felt.

"Oh." Lee blushed, a brilliant smile on his face. "Well, thanks?"

"You don't like me?" Gaara tried not to sound as hurt as he felt, but his voice was always so monotonous, it wasn't really a problem.

"No, I do." Lee insisted. "I'm just not completely sure of how I feel." He saluted Gaara. "But for the Kazekage, I am willing to find out!"

Gaara blinked. "You'll spend your holiday here?"

"Hai, Gaara-san!" Lee smiled.

The Kazekage smiled ever so slightly before dropping his gourd and running down the street. Lee stared at him, stunned, but then smiled and followed suit.

"We're only doing _one_ lap around the village." Gaara informed.

"That's fine, Gaara!" Lee smiled.

**END.**


End file.
